Aruz
* Vezn-i aruz aruz vezni veya aruz ölçütü veya aruz dengesi aruz mizanı demektir. *Aruz Arapca gelin demektir. Ariz. Arize ariza *Mart ayi da Arapcada aruz denir. *Şeb-i aruz *Tevfik Fikret - La Dans Serpantin in aruzla sunumu. Muhteşem. Eski şiirimizin gücünü ortaya koyuyor.. wikia Skip to ContentSkip to Wiki NavigationSkip to Site Navigation Wikia Aruz Eculum Yeni Wiki On the Wiki Wiki Etkinliği Rastgele sayfa Videos Photos Sohbet Üst içerik Contribute izleme listem Rastgele sayfa Son değişiklikler GelişmişSearch this wiki Aruz Articles Photos and Videos Blogs People Her şey About 100 results for Aruz from Yenişehir Wiki Aruz Aruz ölçüsü ya da aruz vezni (Osmanlıca: vezn-i aruz), nazımda Uzun hece veya Kısa hece, Kapalı hece ya da açık hecelerin belli bir düzene göre sıralanarak ahengin sağlandığı ölçü. Sözlük anlamları ‘yön’, ‘yan’, ‘bölge’, ‘bulut','gökyüzü’, ‘keçi… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Aruz Veznin ahenk-ü letafetini edebiyatında yazılan şiirlerde de kullanılan bir yapıdır: (bkz: aruz vezni) (bkz: hece vezni… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Veznin_ahenk-ü_letafetini EÇS/15/100 kadar burada hizmet etmişlerdir. Tecvit ilminde (Şatır? Kitabı) müellifidir. Anadan doğma kör imişler. Gûmu Nâsın dibinde şeyh Seydi Aruz yatar, (Aruz lûgati) sahibidir… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/EÇS/15/100 Su kasidesi kasidelerinden biridir. Aruz vezninde "fâ'ilâtün fâ'ilâtün fâ'ilâtün fâ'ilün" kalıbıyla yazılmıştır. Redifi "su" olduğu için bu şekilde adlandırılır. Fuzûlî… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Su_kasidesi Mersiye bu türün en güzel örneklerindendir. 8 beyitten oluşur. Arapça ve Farsça kelimeler çok olduğundan dili ağırdır. Aruz ölçusüyle yazılmıştır. Türkçe Ad Anlamlar… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Mersiye EÇS/13/121 hayır sahibi kimselerdir. Muharrem efen- dinin nahiv ilminde Câmi üzerine eseri vardır. Altuncu Abdi efendi aruz ilminde ve diğer bilgilerde… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/EÇS/13/121 Kâmillik kişi. Bir aruz kalıbı ismi. (Büyük görünme küçülürsün... Kâmillerde, büyüklük mikyasıdır küçüklük, Nâkıslarda küçüklük mizanıdır büyüklük. S.) Konu… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Kâmillik Mehmet Akif Ersoy/Edebi Hayatı den itibaren aruz ölçüsü kullanarak manzum hikâyeler yazdı. Hikâyelerinde halkın dert ve sıkıntılarını anlattı. Balkan Savaşı yıllarından… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Mehmet_Akif_Ersoy/Edebi_Hayatı Tevhit (edebiyat) kaside ve mesnevi biçimlerinde kaleme alınmışlardır ve ölçüleri de çoğunlukla aruzdur. Ancak halk edebiyatında da hece ölçüsüyle kullanılmıştır… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Tevhit_(edebiyat) Bahir bahir Deniz Örnek: Ben o yârin çölünde kum / Bahrinde su, elinde mum. M. S. Sutüven Mevlidin bölümlerinden her biri. Aruzdaki vezin takımlarından… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Bahir Said Emre bir cönk’de, Said Emre ‘den “Said Emre rahmetu’llahu aleyh,, diye bahsolunması, bu şairin unvanında Yunus gibi, Emre olduğunu göstermektedir. Aruzla da şiir… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Said_Emre Servet-i Fünun ve cümleyi özgürlüğüne kavuşturmuşlardır. Beyitin cümle üzerindeki egemenliğine son verirler. Cümle istediği yerde bitebilir. 3) Servet-i Fünuncular aruz… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Servet-i_Fünun SERVET-İ FÜNUN ve cümleyi özgürlüğüne kavuşturmuşlardır. Beyitin cümle üzerindeki egemenliğine son verirler. Cümle istediği yerde bitebilir. 3) Servet-i Fünuncular aruz… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/SERVET-İ_FÜNUN Serveti Fünun ve cümleyi özgürlüğüne kavuşturmuşlardır. Beyitin cümle üzerindeki egemenliğine son verirler. Cümle istediği yerde bitebilir. 3) Servet-i Fünuncular aruz… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Serveti_Fünun Yenişehir okullarına göre e-kitap görev dağılımı Fuzuli: Eserleri: Leyla ve Mecnun Su kasidesi . Mersin Anadolu Lisesi Baki: Adnan Özçelik Anadolu Lisesi resimleri video aruz kullanımı… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Yenişehir_okullarına_göre_e-kitap_görev_dağıl... EÇS/6/182 Salman ve Memiş Ağalar.... Husrev Paşa pa zarında Divane Beşo, Külhani Memo, Molla Aruz, kerametleri görülmüş kimselerdir. Elbiseleri, erkek, kadın… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/EÇS/6/182 Dıvan bilinen divan, aşık edebiyatı nazım şekillerinden olup, aruzun "fâilâtün fâilâtün fâilâtün fâilün" kalıbıyla söylenmiş şiirlerdir 4 (edebiyat) Divan… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Dıvan EÇS/9/83 etti. Koprulü-zâde M us- , 'l 1 -i p lafa Bey, şâmi-zâde. silâhdar, çuhadar'ağalar da hep ihsanlar verdi. Nişancı ise bir (MUltaka'l-bahr) ve bir aruz kitabı… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/EÇS/9/83 Divan şekillerinden olup, aruzun "fâilâtün fâilâtün fâilâtün fâilün" kalıbıyla söylenmiş şiirlerdir 4 (edebiyat) Divan tarzında şiir yazan sanatçıların eserlerini… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Divan EÇS/13/55 Araba girmez. Atlı zor gezer. Halkı çok zeki tabiatlidir. Bilginleri çoktur. Meselâ Abusî Çelebi aruzda emsalsizdir. Leccî Çelebi, Nevmî Çelebi, Nevmî… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/EÇS/13/55 EÇS/14/159 tefsir, fıkıh, hadis, tecvit, hıfz, tevhit, ledün, beyan, kelâm, kemal, âdâp, sarf nahiv, mantık, maâni, lûgat, aruz, yazı, yıldızlar, cift, kef, sim… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/EÇS/14/159 EÇS/15/28 bunlardan tekmil ettiler. Aruz ilminde ileri idi. Mahlası (Kadiri) idi. Farsça Türkçe temiz şiirler yazardı. (Şeyh Abdullah Mağribi): Kürsü vâizi değildi… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/EÇS/15/28 18 Mart Proğramları/SWOT Aruzlu ÇŞ şiirini sadeleştirme yarışması Aruzunu bozmadan sadeleştirene (Günümüz Türkçesine çeviri) Kaymakam Bey'in elinden Onur Ödülü… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/18_Mart_Proğramları/SWOT Nedîm ve yalın bir dille kaleme almış, aruz kalıplarına bağlı kalmamıştır. Aynı zamanda divan edebiyatına şarkı türünü ilk kazandıran şâir Nedİm'dir. Sadrazam Ali… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Nedîm Bayburtlu Zihni hem de aruz ölçüsüyle yazdı. Aruzla yazdığı şiirler ölümünden sonra Divan-ı Zihni (1876) adıyla yayımlandı. Ama şair asıl ününü hece ölçüsüyle yazdığı koşma… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Bayburtlu_Zihni 1 2 3 4 5 Around Wikia's networkRandom Wiki About Yardım Community Central Careers Advertise API Contact Wikia Terms of Use Privacy Policy Global Sitemap İçerik CC-BY-SA altındadır. Mobile site more… My Tools Customize Admin Vikipedi Aruz ölçüsü ya da aruz vezni (Osmanlıca: vezn-i aruz), nazımda Uzun hece veya Kısa hece, Kapalı hece ya da açık hecelerin belli bir düzene göre sıralanarak ahengin sağlandığı ölçü. Sözlük anlamları ‘yön’, ‘yan’, ‘bölge’, ‘bulut', 'gökyüzü’, ‘keçi yolu’, ‘deli’, ‘sarhoş’, ‘deve’, ‘çadırın orta direği’, ‘karşılaştırılan’, ‘ölçü olan şey’ gibi çeşitlidir. Edebi kavram olarak, bu anlamlardan hangisine dayandığı tam olarak bilinmemektedir. Develerin yürüyüşünden, demircilerin sistematik çekiç vuruşundan veya çamaşırcı kadınların tokmak seslerinden çıktığı görüşleri vardır. Bir çadırı direğin ayakta tutması gibi, divan şiiirini ayakta tutan en büyük unsurun aruz olduğu düşünülür. Aruz bilimini bir öğreti biçiminde ilk olarak ortaya koyan ünlü Arap dilbilimcisi İmam Halil bin Ahmed'dir. Aruz vezni, Arap, Türk, Fars, Kürt, Afgan, Pakistan ve kısmen Hint Edebiyatı'nda kullanılmaktadır. Aruz hecelerin sayısını değil, şeklini esas alır. Aruzla yazılmış şiirlerde, her bir mısranın heceleri, diğer mısraların aynı hizadaki heceleriyle aynı açıklık (kısalık) ve kapalılık (uzunluk) noktasında birbirlerine denktir. Açık (kısa) hece (.) işaretiyle, kapalı (uzun) hece (-) işaretiyle gösterilir. Ayrıca med'li adı verilen, bir buçuk hece değerinde (.-) işaretiyle gösterilen hece değeri de dört sesten oluşan heceler için kullanılır. Bu temel parçaların birleşmesinden 8 ana kalıp ortaya çıkmıştır: # fa'ûlün (fe'ûlün) (._ _) # fâ'ilün, fâ'ilât (_._) # mefâ'ilün (._._) # fâ'ilâtün (_._ _) # müstef'ilün (_ _._) # mef’ûlâtü (_ _ _.) # müfâ'aletün (._.._) # mütefâ'ilün (.._._) * Her beyitte en az dördü bulunan bu parçalara tef'il, tef'ile ya da cüz adı verilir. Sesli sözlük . Türkçe - İngilizce prosody prosody written according to the rules of classical Ottoman poetry system for creating verses study of poetic meter; metrical system Görseller Türkçe - Türkçe Yanak Yol Usûl Mekke-i Mükerreme ve Medine-i Münevvere etrafındaki nahiye ve köyler Yan taraf Tas: Süluk edenlerin karşısına çıkan çok şeyler, birisine ârız olan iş ve ihtiyaç Bir beytin birinci mısraının son kısmı Edb: Şiirin ahenk ölçülerinden, nazmın vezinlerinden bahseden ilim. Arap, Fars, Türk şiirinde kullanılan vezin ki, hecelerin uzunluk (kapalılık) ve kısalık (açıklık) değerlerine dayanır Çadırın ortasına dikilen ve ona destek olan kazık İngilizce - Almanca Prosodie (prosody) Satzrhythmus (prosody) İngilizce - Yunanca προσωδία (prosodia) (prosody) (n) προσωδία (prosodia) (prosody) İngilizce - Fransızca prosodie (prosody) prosodie; étude du poids noun (prosody) İngilizce - Arapça علم العروض, علم نظم الشعر noun (prosody) Linkler Veznin ahenk-ü letafetini edebiyatında yazılan şiirlerde de kullanılan bir yapıdır: (bkz: aruz vezni) (bkz: hece vezni… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Veznin_ahenk-ü_letafetini EÇS/15/100 kadar burada hizmet etmişlerdir. Tecvit ilminde (Şatır? Kitabı) müellifidir. Anadan doğma kör imişler. Gûmu Nâsın dibinde şeyh Seydi Aruz yatar, (Aruz lûgati) sahibidir… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/EÇS/15/100 Su kasidesi Su Kasidesi Fuzûlî'nin kasidelerinden biridir. Aruz vezninde "fâ'ilâtün fâ'ilâtün fâ'ilâtün fâ'ilün" kalıbıyla yazılmıştır. Redifi "su… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Su_kasidesi Mersiye bu türün en güzel örneklerindendir. 8 beyitten oluşur. Arapça ve Farsça kelimeler çok olduğundan dili ağırdır. Aruz ölçusüyle yazılmıştır. Türkçe Ad Anlamlar… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Mersiye EÇS/13/121 hayır sahibi kimselerdir. Muharrem efen- dinin nahiv ilminde Câmi üzerine eseri vardır. Altuncu Abdi efendi aruz ilminde ve diğer bilgilerde… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/EÇS/13/121 Kâmillik kişi. Bir aruz kalıbı ismi. (Büyük görünme küçülürsün... Kâmillerde, büyüklük mikyasıdır küçüklük, Nâkıslarda küçüklük mizanıdır büyüklük. S.) Türkçe Ad… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Kâmillik Mehmet Akif Ersoy/Edebi Hayatı den itibaren aruz ölçüsü kullanarak manzum hikâyeler yazdı. Hikâyelerinde halkın dert ve sıkıntılarını anlattı. Balkan Savaşı yıllarından… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Mehmet_Akif_Ersoy/Edebi_Hayatı Tevhit (edebiyat) olan gazel, kaside ve mesnevi biçimlerinde kaleme alınmışlardır ve ölçüleri de çoğunlukla aruzdur. Ancak halk edebiyatında da hece ölçüsüyle kullanılmıştır… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Tevhit_(edebiyat) Bahir bahir Deniz Örnek: Ben o yârin çölünde kum / Bahrinde su, elinde mum. M. S. Sutüven Mevlidin bölümlerinden her biri. Aruzdaki vezin takımlarından… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Bahir Said Emre bir cönk’de, Said Emre ‘den “Said Emre rahmetu’llahu aleyh,, diye bahsolunması, bu şairin unvanında Yunus gibi, Emre olduğunu göstermektedir. Aruzla da şiir… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Said_Emre Servet-i Fünun ve cümleyi özgürlüğüne kavuşturmuşlardır. Beyitin cümle üzerindeki egemenliğine son verirler. Cümle istediği yerde bitebilir. 3) Servet-i Fünuncular aruz… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Servet-i_Fünun Serveti Fünun ve cümleyi özgürlüğüne kavuşturmuşlardır. Beyitin cümle üzerindeki egemenliğine son verirler. Cümle istediği yerde bitebilir. 3) Servet-i Fünuncular aruz… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Serveti_Fünun SERVET-İ FÜNUN ve cümleyi özgürlüğüne kavuşturmuşlardır. Beyitin cümle üzerindeki egemenliğine son verirler. Cümle istediği yerde bitebilir. 3) Servet-i Fünuncular aruz… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/SERVET-İ_FÜNUN EÇS/6/182 Salman ve Memiş Ağalar.... Husrev Paşa pa zarında Divane Beşo, Külhani Memo, Molla Aruz, kerametleri görülmüş kimselerdir. Elbiseleri, erkek, kadın… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/EÇS/6/182 Dıvan aşık edebiyatı nazım şekillerinden olup, aruzun "fâilâtün fâilâtün fâilâtün fâilün" kalıbıyla söylenmiş şiirlerdir 4 (edebiyat) Divan tarzında şiir… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Dıvan EÇS/9/83 etti. Koprulü-zâde M us- , 'l 1 -i p lafa Bey, şâmi-zâde. silâhdar, çuhadar'ağalar da hep ihsanlar verdi. Nişancı ise bir (MUltaka'l-bahr) ve bir aruz kitabı… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/EÇS/9/83 Divan şekillerinden olup, aruzun "fâilâtün fâilâtün fâilâtün fâilün" kalıbıyla söylenmiş şiirlerdir 4 (edebiyat) Divan tarzında şiir yazan sanatçıların eserlerini… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Divan Yenişehir okullarına göre e-kitap görev dağılımı Fuzuli: Eserleri: Leyla ve Mecnun Su kasidesi . Mersin Anadolu Lisesi Baki: Adnan Özçelik Anadolu Lisesi resimleri video aruz kullanımı… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Yenişehir_okullarına_göre_e-kitap_görev_dağıl... EÇS/15/28 Abdülkadir efendi): Bağdatlıdır. Kethüdâ İbrahim Paşa Cerir Taberi, Buhârî ve Müslimi bunlardan tekmil ettiler. Aruz ilminde ileri idi. Mahlası (Kadiri) idi… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/EÇS/15/28 EÇS/13/55 Araba girmez. Atlı zor gezer. Halkı çok zeki tabiatlidir. Bilginleri çoktur. Meselâ Abusî Çelebi aruzda emsalsizdir. Leccî Çelebi, Nevmî Çelebi, Nevmî… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/EÇS/13/55 EÇS/14/159 tefsir, fıkıh, hadis, tecvit, hıfz, tevhit, ledün, beyan, kelâm, kemal, âdâp, sarf nahiv, mantık, maâni, lûgat, aruz, yazı, yıldızlar, cift, kef, sim… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/EÇS/14/159 Nedîm ve yalın bir dille kaleme almış, aruz kalıplarına bağlı kalmamıştır. Aynı zamanda divan edebiyatına şarkı türünü ilk kazandıran şâir Nedİm'dir. Sadrazam Ali… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Nedîm Bayburtlu Zihni hem de aruz ölçüsüyle yazdı. Aruzla yazdığı şiirler ölümünden sonra Divan-ı Zihni (1876) adıyla yayımlandı. Ama şair asıl ününü hece ölçüsüyle yazdığı koşma… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Bayburtlu_Zihni 18 Mart Proğramları/SWOT Aruzunu bozmadan sadeleştirene (Günümüz Türkçesine çeviri) Kaymakam Bey'in elinden Onur Ödülü Konu başlıkları 1 •Çanakkale gezileri 2 •Ödül verilmesi 3… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/18_Mart_Proğramları/SWOT Cenap Şahabettin/Hayatı Milli Edebiyat'ın doğuşundan sonra ise bilhassa ‘’sade dil" akımına ve hece veznine karşı çıkarak koyu Osmanlıca ile aruz veznine bağlı kalması Servet- i… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Cenap_Şahabettin/Hayatı